


Glow~ An Ed Sheeran Fan Fiction

by DandyLionn (Broadwayz)



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwayz/pseuds/DandyLionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's spent his entire life hiding from love but, when she enters his life it seems as though there's no way he can escape her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow~ An Ed Sheeran Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview of what this going to be about, it's not the beginning of the story or chapter 1, it's just a preview

I realized in that moment that I had failed.

The very thing I had spent all these years avoiding, the thing I fear more than anything, the reason I live my life the way I do had snuck up and attacked me when I wasn't paying attention

"Ed..." She calls my name softly and places her had lightly on top of mine and intertwines our finger, "please, I can't stand to see you like this, just tell me what's wrong."

I feel tears starting to whelm in my eyes and rip my hand away from hers. I didn't use to be like this, I didn't use to be this weak before I met her.

"Ed please," She cries as she wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me from behind "your the most important person in the world to me, whatever I did to hurt you let me fix it."

I don't react to her at first and simply stare ahead and watch as the world blurs from the tears in my eyes. "You can't fix it." I finally choke up a replay.

"That's not an option!" She yells and turns me around to face her. She places her hands lightly on my cheeks, cupping my face, "I can't lose you." she says pleadingly.

I stare back at her, drinking in her presence. She was beautiful. She was stunning and that was the problem. Her light, her radiance, her aura, it was overwhelming. For someone like me, a shadow who lurked in the dark, she was salvation, but I didn't want to be saved.

It was unfair of her to do this to me. To just walk into my life and make me fall in love.

It was unfair of her to make me fall in love with her.

But it was even more unfair of her to not love me back.


End file.
